Miyuki Chan in Zoo Land
by LM Simpson
Summary: ONESHOT Unfortunately for Miyuki, the fur is about to fly.


**Title: **Miyuki-Chan in Zoo Land

**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)

**Pairing(s): **None

**Rating: **T

**  
Warning(s): **It's Miyuki-Chan in Wonderland. What do _you _think will appear here?

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owns the rights to this series and Miyuki, not me. The only things I have the copyrights to are my own original characters, thank you very much.

**Other tidbits: **This, not "Love Potion Number Nine," was my very first "Miyuki" fanfic; I just rediscovered this on an old USB drive of mine today. I was inspired to write it after reading this little perverted series one too many times. Go figure.

Please take the time to read **My Flame Policy** on my profile, which explains which kinds of reviews I accept.

Enjoy!

0000

"Yes!" Miyuki-Chan said as she walked towards the entrance to the local zoo and counted her cash. "It took me some time, but I finally have enough money for a ticket!"

After a brief moment of walking from the parking lot and then through a crowd of parents, babies and school children on a field trip, she reached the ticket booth.

"One student ticket, please!" Miyuki said to the woman behind the counter, giving her money to her in the process. Without a word, she counted the amount of cash given to her, placed it into the cash register, and gave her a white slip of paper reading:

**ONE ADMISSION**

**STUDENT TICKET**

She left the booth, and gleefully entered the zoo, ticket in hand.

Something was not right, however. Miyuki looked around, and no one was present. Not a single animal was in the cages as well.

"Huh? I could've sworn the zoo was busy today…"

The moment she finished her sentence, Miyuki heard a feminine voice call out: "Miyuki-Chan…"

The schoolgirl turned around. Behind her was a woman an inch shorter than her. Miyuki noticed the mysterious woman wore a white tiger striped two piece, and a matching tail and pair of ears. In her mouth were pearly white fangs, and like the tail and ears, they seemed real…

Miyuki screamed, realizing her situation. "NOT AGAIN!"

The tiger girl hugged her. "What's wrong? You don't like me?" She started purring, rubbing her right cheek down Miyuki's neck to her chest.

Miyuki pushed her away. "Leave me alone!"

She noticed a cement building not far from her. Not looking at the sign atop, Miyuki ran towards it; she did not want to look back.

The perpetually tortured schoolgirl huffed and puffed as she barricaded the doors with a nearby trash can. Looking up, she discovered she had just made a horrible, horrible error.

"Oh, great—I ran into the reptile house!" _I hate reptiles… _she commented in her head.

And these were not the scaly, cold blooded animals related to, to some extent, the dinosaurs. Instead, these were more human like (particularly female), and had the eyes and tails of their respective crocodile, snake and lizard. Some of the snake girls even possessed forked tongues.

Everyone of them noticed Miyuki was present. Hissing or growling in delight, they broke the glass separating them from freedom by banging themselves against them and ran towards after her.

"AAAAHH!"

Miyuki threw the trash can blocking the door out of the way and ran outside. She was screaming and crying in the process.

Suddenly, along with the reptile-human hybrids, the tiger girl, and girls with the respective features of elephants, lions, black bears, jaguars, zebras, ostriches, and flamingoes joined the chase.

Miyuki was almost out of the zoo from hell when a cheetah girl pounced on her; it pinned her to the ground. The girl's tail wrapped around Miyuki's left leg, and she licked her victim's face.

"You're fast, sweetie, but not fast enough."

Miyuki felt her skirt being shifted away from her waist. "Hey! Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

"You'll see…"

0000

Before she knew it, Miyuki was in a cage surrounded by metal bars. Except for a furry, strapless bikini top and a leather knee length loincloth, she was completely naked underneath.

She looked at her surroundings. Gulping, she noticed Tiger Girl was once again behind her.

"Don't worry, I won't try to hurt you…"

She pushed Miyuki to the cement ground, purring and growling. She ripped off the about to be violated girl's top; Miyuki tried to cover her exposed breasts and screamed.

"Lady… Lady… HEY, LADY!"

Miyuki turned her head around and noticed a little boy glaring at her.

"What are you doing, lady?"

Miyuki blushed. "Oh, I was just having… a really scary daydream," she said, laughing nervously.

She walked away from him and towards the zoo entrance. Counting her cash, she said to herself, "I _hope_ it was just a daydream…"

She bought her ticket at the ticket booth, and went in smiling.

That is, she was smiling until she noticed the zoo was empty, except for her and a voice purring, "Oh, Miyuki-Chan…"

NEVER END


End file.
